The conventional golf club is composed of a tapered shaft and a head fastened to the small diametrical end of the shaft. The hand grip is located at the large diametrical end of the shaft. Whenever a golf club is swung to hit the ball, the midsection of the shaft and the small end contiguous to the head are greatly exerted on by a force torque capable of causing the shaft to curve due to the application of force between the ball-hitting position of the head and the axis of the golf club. In other words, when a golf club is at work, the golf club must be able to withstand the force causing the golf club to curve and the torque causing the golf club to twist. In order to reinforce the tapered golf club of a fiber composite material, the conventional wisdom places the emphasis on the arrangement of the fiber braids making up the golf club.
In general, there are two conventional ways of reinforcing a golf club. As shown in FIG. 1, a golf club 10 is provided with a small protruded section 12. On the other hand, a golf club 15 is provided with a large protruded section 16, as shown in FIG. 2. The protruded sections 12 and 16 are basically similar in construction, with the only difference being that they are different in length. The protruded portions 12 and 16 have a cross section conical in shape, with the diameter of the cross section being gradually diminished towards both ends of the golf club. Such protruded portions of the conventional golf clubs as described above are effective in reinforcing the golf clubs; nevertheless they are integral parts of the golf clubs such that they are limited in design to give an added mechanical strength to the golf clubs. In addition, the golf clubs 10 and 15 of the prior art are not cost-effective in view of the fact that the formation of the protruded sections 12 and 16 calls for the additional amount of material. Moreover, the protruded sections 12 and 16 make the golf clubs 10 and 15 heavier.